


ASL?

by purplehorn (dgronison)



Category: Glee
Genre: Cock Pics, Cybersex, Dirty Talk, Exchange of Dirty Pics, F/F, G!P, KIK, Mention of porn addiction, Omegle, PWP Sort of, Sex chat, Use of Demeaning Words (again)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgronison/pseuds/purplehorn
Summary: AU. G!P Quinn wanted to cure her addiction to porn and tried to get her ‘fix’ by getting on Omegle to look for sex chat partners— only to end up meeting this innocent woman who got her tag wrong and can possibly be the solution to her problem. Kinda inspired from the movie, Don Jon.





	ASL?

**Author's Note:**

> The muse strikes back! Enjoy and you’re welcome.
> 
> PS. Mostly a chat type kind of fic so if you’re not into that, feel free to move on.
> 
> PPS. You is Rachel and Stranger is obviously Quinn.
> 
> PPPS. Excessive use of annoying smileys. You have been warned.

It started when her last girlfriend broke up with her— and her fucking laptop, of all things. If she can be honest, her dick’s the reason why she ends up in this situation. All the goddamn time. Not like she thinks with it but fuck, once she gets going she just can’t stop y’know? She didn’t even know this could turn into some form of addiction. And now with no girlfriend to bother her self-lovin’ time, it gives her more time for wanking and maybe think a little bit how much of a loser she’s turning into. Or at least that’s what Santana, her frienemy, is telling her.

_’Jesus, Q. I still can’t fucking understand how someone who could get anyone she wants would want to stay at home like a loser and watch unlimited PornHub. Screw that VR stuff they’re trying to sell out too. Nothing beats getting our cocks wet, puta. Like, get-some-slutty-pussy-creaming-all-over-it-wet.’_

For once she can actually agree with the bitch. Because Quinn is not a loser. Never will be. She worked hard to get out of Lucy’s shoes like her life depended on it— and maybe it is. So yeah, no porn.

...

...

...

Sadly it proved to be such a challenge that she had to look for another way get her ‘fix’ or she’ll get crazy. God, maybe she did turn out to be such a loser— only because preying over women, mostly strangers, online could help her out.

There’s this site called Omegle where she gets on at night after a long day at work which turned out to somehow satisfy her desires. It can take some time to find someone who’s good at turning her on verbally though, despite sharing a few naked pics here and there. Hence another discovery that pure unadulterated dirty chatting does it for her as well.

So here she is, on her bed tinkering with her new laptop while exploring the ‘girl penis’ tag hoping it won’t take long to find someone interesting and game enough for a sex chat session.

**You and Stranger both like Girl Penis.**

**Stranger:** If you’re not some kind of bot, please fill in the blanks: ‘Cause I’m just a teenage dirtbag, baby. Listen to ___________ maybe with me.

 **You:** Interesting starter. Much better than getting the usual asl question. I think Iron Maiden’s the answer.

 **Stranger:** I’ve been bombarded by these suspicious... advertisements of what seemed to be live cam girl profiles. I think it’s only safe that I check who I get to be partnered with.

 **You:** Fear not for I’m a living and breathing human being and work as an online content writer.

 **Stranger:** That’s a relief and somehow a surprising thing as well. Unless you are doing a research like me, what brought you here in this site?

 **You:** Hmm, well... I can call it some kind of research thing too. What about yours?

 **Stranger:** Oh, really? Do tell what it’s all about! :) Mine’s basically a topic of curiosity. One of my friends knew this girl who dated someone with y’know... a set of a different equipment below the waist that certainly isn’t part of a woman’s anatomy. It’s not my first time encountering that kind of story but I find it intriguing.

 **You:** Oh, I see. By the way, you could have easily spared what took you like a minute to type all that by saying girl penis. Girl cock. There’s nothing wrong or shameful about that.

 **Stranger:** Okay then, noted. I don’t want to just assume but... do you have one? A girl penis?

 **You:** Mhmm. Averaged size of six but I’m a grower so it reaches up to an eight at most. ;)

 **Stranger:** Ohhhkay. TMI but yeah. Simply saying yes could have been enough.

 **You:** I’m just getting things started here, baby. Thought we are both on the same anatomical exploration? Let you learn more about the wonders of my equipment. ;)

 **Stranger:** Wow. Aren’t you so forward about this, huh?

 **You:** I know what I want from the start, babe. But if you’re not into this, that’s okay and I can understand. I’ll be disappointed though... you’re the most interesting subject I met here so far.

 **Stranger:** Flattery can get you anywhere, stranger. Maybe I’ll stay a bit and not disconnect you yet because I do find you and this... talk very interesting as well.

 **You:** Best decision for tonight. I promise to make it all worth it, no worries.

 **Stranger:** Before anything else... please be honest about your age. I’m aware that a lot of teenagers lurk in here or so I was told and I don’t really like the idea of going to jail because a minor is trying to sex me up.

 **You:** You’re adorable. ;) To make sure things go smoothly, I can assure you that I am in fact not a minor. I’m turning 24 this year. How about you?

 **Stranger:** Is that your subtle way of asking not only my age but also my sex and location?

 **You:** I hope you’re this wordy come later once the fun starts but yeah. I’m asking for your ‘asl’. I’m obviously F and I’m here at NY.

 **Stranger:** I was told that I’m a bit too loquacious for their taste... I can tone it down a bit if you’re starting to get annoyed. I suppose F stands for Female? I’m also of the same gender and came from NY too! Crazy coincidence, right? Where in NY are you at, if you don’t mind me asking?

 **You:** Oh, please don’t! I find this ‘loquaciousness’, sexy. Seriously—

 

Quinn stopped typing, looking down at her semi-hard on before licking her lips and focus back on the screen to continue.

...It’s turning me on so much right now. I’m even semi-hard. About the NY thing, yeah I think I can take that as a sign. ;) I’m currently staying here in Brooklyn, recently moved here from Connecticut where my past work was located.

 **Stranger:** ...oh. I... I really don’t know what to say or feel about you getting a hard-on when we’re just talking about being in the same state (I’m currently holed up in Brooklyn too!) and myself getting a little too hyped up with my words per usual. But... thank you, I guess. I’m very flattered.

 **You:** Honestly? I can just imagine how good you can be with words when you talk dirty. I can help you come out of that shell. ;) Also, don’t you find it stimulating? Talking to a stranger who lives in the same state and borough with you? For all we know, we’re actually neighbors.

 **Stranger:** I don’t think I’m well-versed in the art of dirty talking but I’m certain you could teach me on that... ;) I do find it stimulating as well... more about you being this sexy stranger who seems to know all the right words to say.

 **You:** I can definitely teach you a lot, young Padawan. :D I’m getting this feeling that you could be a wonderful student, hmm? Tell me, did this ‘sexy stranger’ get you creaming your panties already?

 **Stranger:** If by ‘creaming’ you mean getting ‘wet’ then yes... I feel a little sticky down there.

 **You:** What did you think made you wet for me?

 **Stranger:** When you mentioned getting hard. Or maybe when we started talking about your penis.

 **You:** First lesson of the night, babe: don’t use penis during sexy talk. Cock or dick is fine. As for your part... I hope you don’t mind me calling it pussy or cunt.

 **Stranger:** Ohh. Okay then. Noted again. You did tell me that I’ll be taught about how to do this properly so I trust your opinion. Please don’t take advantage of that.

 **You:** Such a good girl. ;) And don’t worry, I won’t... though I’ll definitely take some chances to get your Kik. You won’t mind swapping pics? It’ll be much more fun and satisfying for both of us, trust me.

 **Stranger:** Kik? Is that another one of those messaging apps? Kinda like snapchat because we can swap pictures and all?

 **You:** Yeah. It’ll be nice to get a glimpse of how gorgeous this stranger I’m ‘sexing’ up. So, do you have one?

...  
...  
...

 **You:** Babe? Did you disconnect? :(

 **Stranger:** Hey, no. We’re just getting started, right? ;) I merely did a bit of research about obtaining the app and it took some time to download it. I’ll back in a hopefully a minute or two, okay? Let me set-up an account.

 **You:** No worries, take your time. After that, do add me up as a contact. It’s QFab93. Just hit me up with a msg and maybe we can continue our talk there instead. :)

...  
...  
...  
...

_StarrLight97 wants to chat with you. Accept request?_

It took a few minutes before getting the invitation so Quinn eagerly accepted it, grinning upon seeing a display picture of red pouty lips on StarrLight97’s profile.

 **QFab93:** Hey there, stranger. That pic on your avatar, are those your lips?

 **StarrLight97:** Yes, they are. Do you like it? Is it effective enough to provide the kind of mystery I want to portray?

The blonde who was now switched to using her phone, smirked at the statement. She really likes this girl a lot. It’s gonna be so fun teaching a willing woman like her some stuff. It made her slip one hand to grip her already rock-hard meat, who grew quickly from the anticipation of what’s to come.

 **QFab93:** To be honest? It got me harder if that even possible because I already am hard as a rock right now. It makes me wonder how much talented that pretty mouth is from sucking cock.

 **StarrLight97:** Ohh. I certainly didn’t expect that kind of reaction but... that’s good right? If we talk about experience... I think I’m good enough at it. My last boyfriend and I never got to the penetration part so we indulged, rather he actually, from a lot of oral sex. I was told that my no gag-reflex is a heavenly talent. I beg to disagree though. My ability to sing is the only thing I consider that’s close to describing to being heavenly.

 **QFab93:** Fuck that’s so hot, babe. So you no gag reflex and possible great breath control? Are you planning to kill me here? Send me a pic. Of your face, I mean.

On the other side of the conversation, Rachel is nibbling her lower lip as her face is illuminated by the light coming from her phone at the dark bedroom. Her thighs are rubbing tightly against each other which provides enough relief from feeling so horny. God. This wasn’t even her plan. She went to this site to educate herself but ended up meeting this smooth talker of a stranger who she bets would be teaching her a lot of things— filthy, filthy things.

The brunette knows that she may regret this but trusted in her hope that the other person she’s talking to wouldn’t like expose her face in the media or something. That’s the last thing she needs right now, not when her off-Broadway show is meant to be set for the Great White Way come next year.

But the possibility of this sexy stranger getting off thinking about her is adding flame to her already lust-addled mind. Life’s is about taking risks and having regrets, right?

Rachel was wearing a small tank top without her bra on at the moment, making her tiny nipples pop out from underneath. She took a decent selfie showing her upper body, long brunette tresses pulled into the right side of her shoulder and gave the camera a sultry look plus a pouty lip pose that her best friend Kurt told her make other guys around her scramble around like excited little puppies who wanted to play.

 **QFab93:** Holy fuck... You are gorgeous as I expected. I hope that hard nipple is from your state of arousal and not because it’s cold in that room... but I can help heat it up for you. ;)

 **StarrLight97:** Thank you :D And you already know that my body’s current stimulation is already caused by yourself. Would you mind sending me a pic of yours? It would only be fair if I see you too...

The last reply made Quinn hum lowly and grip her cock hard before moving slightly to sit up a bit, angling the phone in front of her. Using the selfie camera mode, the blonde made sure that it caught her face sultrily looking and smirking at the camera while a rather big bulge is seen on the lower part of the picture.

 **StarrLight97:** Oh my... you are beautiful.

 **StarrLight97:** ...and blessed with a very ‘mountainous’ package below.

 **QFab93:** Who’s the flatterer now? You could have just said I have a big cock. You’re not the only girl to be surprised by it. ;)

 **StarrLight97:** Oh, I’m not. Your gargantuan-sized ego definitely hinted that you may be packing that much.

 **QFab93:** Just keeping it real, baby. Now that we got that out of the way... can you tell me how you play with yourself?

 **StarrLight97:** Play with myself? Is that a euphemism for how I achieve an orgasm through the process of masturbation?

 **QFab93:** I really hoped that your loquaciousness would be a big factor on the dirty talk part. Babe, this isn’t a science class okay? You’re gonna make my cock wilt if you keep talking that way. Make it dirtier like I told you earlier, remember? You’re a quick learner, I know you’ll do well. :)

 **StarrLight97:** I’m sorry... I appreciate how patient you are with me. I’m a little embarrassed about this, to be honest. I have yet to tackle this kind of sexual experiment and to be frank, I didn’t plan on experiencing this tonight.

 **QFab93:** Like I said, no worries. You’ll forget all that nerves once we start playing. ;) Now c’mon... tell me how you play with that tight little pussy of yours.

 **StarrLight97:** I play with my clit first, teasing it by lightly rubbing around to get me wet enough for penetration.

 **QFab93:** That’s good, my pretty little Starr. So you have a sensitive tiny clitty, huh? Are you playing with it right now?

 **StarrLight97:** Yes, I am... I like rolling it around my index finger and thumb before tugging it. It never fails to make me moan. Just like right now, I got my fingers and panties sticky.

Quinn groaned lowly and moved her wanking hand off to squeeze her balls at the unexpected sent picture of Starr’s covered wet cunt, sticky fingers pulling it up to part puffy folds and a tiny bud making its presence known above.

 **QFab93:** What a tease. But a very good one. You’re learning without me telling you much already, baby. Not so little Q’s truly loving the showcase.

Not wanting the brunette to feel like she’s exposing too much, the blonde eagerly kicked down her boxers which made her rock hard dick slap against a six packed abs then let it lay there before setting capturing a photo of it. The fat meat had a lot of angry veins looking like it’s gonna pop, with the pinkish cut head spewing clear and bubbling precum which stained her flexing abdomen.

 **StarrLight97:** That’s... a mouthwatering image. I made me wish that I was there with you, picking up your cock and swirl my tongue around the tip. Clean up and taste your cum. It makes me so frustrated, wanting to taste you... all of you.

 **QFab93:** Trust me when I say that we share the same sentiment. If I was there, I’ll tear up those panties and get my face smeared by your cum. Nibble those sexy pussy lips and suck on your sensitive clitty. I bet that cunt tastes so fucking delicious, you’re gonna want me drink you all up.

 **StarrLight97:** I have a feeling that we’ll be doing 69 then because I’d love to feel your cock throbbing inside my mouth first. Moaning around it while you eat me out like the hungry woman you are. ;) You seem to be the type who likes to worship pussies, are you not?

 **QFab93** You got me there, babe. I do love getting pussy buffet all for myself. I can be very greedy. ;) But it also comes with wanting my dick wet... either with a cunt or a filthy mouth just like yours.

 **StarrLight97:** You bring it out in me, stranger. ;) Maybe because you believe so much that I can outdo your expectations. I aim to please.

 **QFab93:** And please, you will. Tell me, what are you doing right now? Are you still rubbing that horny clit of yours? Or am I getting another surprise picture of your fingers squirming inside your tight little pussy?

...  
...  
...

 **StarrLight97:** Sorry for the late reply. I took off my ruined panties (thanks to you) and got distracted playing with my pussy a little bit.

Quinn licked her dry lips, pupils dilating upon receiving a raunchy pic of a pretty pink pussy whose puffy lips were parted by sticky tanned fingers to show a clenching creamy hole and that naughty clit peeking above that her girl’s been talking about.

 **QFab93:** Damn, girl. If I weren’t already rock hard for you, that latest pic you sent would totally give me an instant boner. Your pussy looks truly delectable, baby. Fuck, I wanna trace that cute cunthole with my tongue and get it stained with your cum.

 **StarrLight97:** You’re making me such a mess right now. In every sense possible. :p I didn’t have anyone describing my pussy the way you do... and now you’re making it feel so empty because it wants to be filled up by that fat meat of yours.

 **QFab93:** Oh my dear Starr, I’ll fill you up in all ways I possibly can. With this cock and my cum. ;) My balls are feeling fuller than usual, you think your pussy can take it all in without spilling my jizz? Or will I have to fuck that mouth as well? Have you swallow my seconds like the cockslut you are becoming for me?

Rachel gasped as she read her chatmate’s dirty response, urging her to fill up said lonely fuckhole of hers with two fingers— a tight fit inside her clenching cunt. She rarely ever pound her pussy with fingers because playing with her clit is the easiest way to cum but her partner’s words made her want to stuff her naughty cunthole with anything as long as it feels filled up. That would do for now.

 **QFab93:** My baby’s playing with her cunny again, yeah? I hope you’re stuffing yourself with fingers or a dildo if you have one. I bet pussy like yours just needed to be teased enough for you to realize that it’s a slutty cunthole... wanting to be filled all the time. Probably fucked raw with a big cock like mine. I’ll drill that pussy good until I make you such a mess for me, baby. Because cockslut’s like you loves getting down and dirty, correct?

 **StarrLight97:** Yes, Q. My pussy’s so hot and tight for you that I can barely fit in a third finger. I’m imagining you using your fingers this way... exploring my pussy and curling those long fingers deep inside me to experiment and find my spot. But I’d like to be explored by your thick fat cock more because it’ll reach me in places no one has reached before. I’m warming up at the idea of being your cockslut, baby. Being fed by just your dick and cum in any way you want.

 **QFab93:** Fuck yes, babe. You’re finally learning how to be such a good cockslut, huh? Maybe after this we could meet up sometime, huh? I’d love to fuck that slutty pussy and maybe your other holes for real. Own you the way you want me to. God, I bet you’ll be spreading those gorgeous legs wide for me before I even arrive at yours. Surprising me with that pussy buffet soon as I open the door.

 **StarrLight97:** Just for you, Q baby. You’re the only one I’m willing to spread my legs oh so wide like you said. If you get me to cum right now, I would meet up with you and try all these fantasies you’re coming up with. ;)

 **QFab93:** You’re such a cockslut, my Starr. There’s no way you’re not cumming tonight. Besides, I think you’re already hooked on me so getting you to meet up for a great fuck isn’t impossible. No one got me this hard before with such sweet words, babe. You’re the only girl I met online that I’ll be willing to see in person to wreck their pussy good. :D

 **StarrLight97:** I don’t know how you do this but I’m getting close already. Fuck, baby... wanna see how messy you made my cunt with your words?

Before the blonde even get to reply to her message, the brunette who’s already lost in her lust-filled mind is filming a short clip of her now three fingers slowly pumping in and out of her adjusting tiny cunthole. “See that, baby? How easily that pussy hole can stretch widely? I’m imagining that cock pumping in and out... owning this pussy like a champ. I’ll even let you fuck me raw, just so I can feel your hot thick cum filling this hole up.” She breathily said while pounding those fingers that doesn’t seem to be enough anymore since seeing her chatmate’s well-endowed cock. “I want you cumming with me, baby. Can you do that for me? Show me how much cum you have to put in this tiny tight cunt, Q. Fuck yourself good, babe.”

“Jesus, fuck.” Damn, this woman. She really lucked out on getting partnered up with such a dirty and unbelievably sexy stranger. Quinn might have gotten her fill with cybersex from different girls before but this woman... fuck. It made her cock throb and want so much to be inside of that tight little hole being stretched so good by three nimble fingers.

Knowing that she’s a few pumps away from spilling her seed, the blonde replied to the sexy not-so-innocent stranger with a video of her own— hand jerking off her massive porcelain cock in an erratic way as her hips wildly thrusted into in abandon. “You better keep that cunt tight and ready for me until we meet, my sexy Starr. This cock is gonna fuck you so good, you won’t be able to walk straight for days. I’m not leaving you until my cum is overflowing from that naughty little hole of yours. Bet you like that you little cockslut. C’mon baby, stretch those mile-long legs for me and keep your pussy hole stretched good ‘cause I’m gonna cum... so close... yes, fuck. Here it comes, baby... FUCK! Yeah... take it all in that naughty little cunt, fuck. Hmmm... I’m cumming so much for you Starr, filling that pussy good.” Quinn was so lost in her own pleasure, babbling all the filthy thoughts in her mind at the moment. Everything ending with her cumming deep inside that pretty cunt presented to her. Long streaks of pearly white jizz shot up in the air and landed in her toned abs, with the pink tip still spewing bubbles of thick cum overflowing and running down her length and fingers as her strokes slowed down to a stop. Grinning lecherously at the mess she made, Quinn angled her phone to capture the sticky pool of cum on her abs and cum-stained semi-flaccid dick. She moved the camera a little higher to show her panting naked chest, hard and rosy pink nipples standing up in attention before ending at her smug face giving a lazy smirk. “Your turn, my sexy little cockslut. Show me how much of a mess you can be for me and my cock.”

One would not be human if they didn’t feel their whole being about to explode upon watching that video Q sent. The fire in her lit up into a bigger one, making her lose control and let go— cunt hole clenching tightly around her fingers and bathed it with cum, until it was too much that it had to drip down her poor fresh bed sheet. Biting her lower lip, she started what wouldn’t be the last video shared between the two of them to show the aftermath of their very first chat session. Husking at camera, she gave it a shy little smile first before speaking; “I wish I was there to lick all that cum up in your stomach... use my tongue to trace the outline of your sexy abs then clean up your dick with my mouth. Then suck remaining seconds from the tip.” Rachel let out a hungry hum, eyes fluttering into a half-close upon the imagined scenario in her mind as her sticky fingers were shown in the camera before they made their way into her mouth as she sucked each finger clean. The brunette even made a show of swirling her tongue at each tip before letting out a naughty smirk. “I hope the mess from my part would be up to your expectations from a first-timer. I never did came this much so I was surprised myself.”

The camera panned down quick to show her legs spread wide, offering such sinful sight that made Quinn’s breath hitch: a pretty pink pussy with sticky puffy folds that were parted by the same fingers the brunette licked clean earlier, to show a very much drooling hole with runny cum spilling and making a pool of mess below it. A finger moved to trace the clenching fuck hole before moving up to circle a peeking clit from its hood. The slick digit stopped and moved upwards, dragging cum from a cute belly button to the valley of perky tanned tits until it ended up with that sexy as fuck mouth she badly wants to fuck. Sucking it dry once more, her chatmate smirked a little and told Quinn with heavy-lidded eyes and a sultry tone. “Keep this in mind until we get to do it for real.”

————————————————

It had been a three days since that awesome sex chat session she had with Starr, as she came to call _sexy_ stranger. They exchanged numbers and had a plan on meeting each other this coming Friday night to finally make those dirty promises they made for each other come true. It had Quinn grinning and walking around in cloud nine for the last three days as well, as she really looked forward to meeting this woman in person. Aside from the excitement filling her from fucking the sexy stranger, this is also the first time she considered meeting up someone she met online. She’s usually wary about this type of situations but for once, her dick overtook the decision making.

It was another one of those lazy day-offs that made her want to just stay at home, wait til night to have another naughty session with her recent favorite ‘fuck buddy’ until it was ruined by someone knocking at her door— in 7-fucking-AM.

“This better be a life-or-death situation.” She growled under her breath, not liking the fact that she’s being woken up for her very first day-off in what felt like forever. Stomping and making sure it was heard enough by the person persistently knocking at her door, the blonde was too annoyed to even check who it was as she opened it harshly and was ready to give the person at the other side how it was never a good idea to wake up a Fabray this early.

“Hi. I’m Rachel, Talia’s friend. She’s not really in the mood to get some of her remaining stuff here so I volun...” The short but pretty brunette started rambling as soon as the door was opened, never even caring about what she’s gonna say but clammed up as soon as their eyes met.

“Y-You’re Talia’s friend? Why haven’t I seen or met you before?”

“You’re the porn-addict asshole all Talia’s friend were raging about? The reason why they can’t go here because they’d like to kick your balls so hard you won’t be able to produce?”

The two said at the same time, eyes wide but definitely checked out each other as they stood there at the door.

“I’m a self-professed porn addict, yes. But does she really have to tell other people about it? God, Santana’s right about her being a bitch.” Quinn scowled and crossed her arms, glaring past Rachel’s shoulder. What a way to start the day. Her fucking day-off too!

This made the brunette share she frown too but felt a sympathy for the upset blonde. “While I don’t really understand why Talia was so butt-hurt about her ‘girlfriend’ being addicted to porn, when it’s actually so much better than cheating— I do agree that she could have handled it better by keeping the issue between the two of you.”

It felt so normal for Rachel to step forward and comfort the other woman, rubbing her hands on those deliciously toned arms that relaxed from her touch. Their eyes met again, but this time it was full of heat, curiosity and lust.

“What a small world though, huh? Who knew that the annoyingly talented Rachel my ex told me about is also the woman I can’t stop thinking about.” Quinn hummed, uncrossing her arms and pulled the shorter woman close to her with a lazy smirk that got Rachel feeling heat spread on her cheeks.

“Who knew that the asshole my colleagues have been talking about is this sexy stranger who’s been responsible for ruining a lot of my underwear these past few days?” Rachel replied with a flirty giggle, half-lidded eyes staring at the blonde with awe. Her mouth curved into a teasing smile when Quinn pulled her inside before closing the door and pushing her to it.

“I know that we’re supposed to meet up this Friday but your... unexpected visit is certainly welcomed. Stay for breakfast, maybe? I have a day-off today and I’m not really sure if you could stay long after getting her things but... I’d like for you to stay. For a little longer.” Quinn told her in that husky low tone that programmed her to become easily wet in an instant.

“I’d like that. Very much.” She breathily mumbled as their faces got closer to each other when Quinn leaned in. Rachel gave the taller woman a mischievous smile when she grabbed her hand and boldly put it between her legs— loving how those bright hazel eyes swirled into now dark lustful green.

“I brought some breakfast. I think remember you telling me about wanting a certain buffet...”

Quinn grinned lasviciously at this, cupping the already wet panties underneath the short skirt Rachel was wearing and pulled the brunette into a hungry kiss.

“Best wake-up call ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna use this opportunity to shamelessly advertise my Tumblr: purplehorn (.) tumblr (.) com, where you can hit me up with some of your smutty ideas or prompts. Thanks! :D
> 
> EDIT 01/12/2017: Give me some looove ---> [❤](https://www.tumblr.com/follow/purplehorn)


End file.
